


Sleeping Arrangements

by misura



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's only for one night," Sid said. "You're just so soft and fluffy. You'll barely even know I'm there, promise. I'll be quiet as a ... as a really quiet sloth."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

"Don't," Manny said. "I'm warning you."

Sid made that sound he always made when he thought he deserved to be an object of pity, rather than scorn. (Well, he wasn't _wrong_ about that, exactly, Diego reflected. 'Pitiful' would definitely be one of the very first adjectives he would apply to Sid. Possibly even before 'annoying'.)

"Come on, Manny. Don't be like that."

"I think you should let him," Diego said, because Manny always _so_ appreciated unasked for advice. "You know how persistent he can be."

"Oh, I know all right." Manny's glare added a _'you traitor'_ at the end of that sentence.

"It's only for one night," Sid said. "You're just so soft and fluffy. You'll barely even know I'm there, promise. I'll be quiet as a ... as a really quiet sloth."

"That's not very quiet," Manny said.

Sid looked vaguely hurt. Diego grinned and found a comfortable place to curl up for the night. (The grin, he realized about two heartbeats too late, had been a mistake.)

"What about Diego?"

"He can cuddle with you as well," Sid said, his tone making it clear he considered this a very magnanimous offer. "That's fine with me. I'm perfectly happy to share. Plenty nice, warm mammoth to go around. The more, the merrier."

"Don't you think _he's_ soft and fluffy, too?" Manny said, and going by the dark look he was sending Diego's way, yup, the grin had _definitely_ been a mistake.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly - " Diego started, at the same time Sid squealed: "He'd _eat_ me!" which was either incredibly offensive or mildly hurtful. Possibly both.

No, make that _probably_ both.

"Now, really," Diego said.

"He's a tiger," Sid said. "It's his nature."

"Now, _really._ "

"Yeah, well, _my_ nature when something's annoying me in my sleep is to roll over and squash it," Manny said. "So you know what, go right ahead, pal. Try me."

Sid narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't. You would never hurt me."

Diego might have felt touched if the statement hadn't come from the same guy who'd accused him of being capable of snacking on a sloth in his sleep.

"Well, don't blame me if you're all flat come tomorrow morning," Manny said.

Diego watched the expression on Sid's face go from dubious to determined. Where for 'determined', hear: stupidly stubborn. Sloths: no survival instincts whatsoever. Or skills, for that matter.

"What are _you_ getting up for?"

Diego stretched and faked a yawn. "Cuddling," he said. He was pleased to note Sid had noticed the teeth. "Given that the alternative seems to be to stay awake listening to the two of you argue."

Sid backed away when he approached - in Manny's direction, though, so that was fine.

Manny eyed him suspiciously.

"I think this spot right here will do very nicely."

"Fine," Manny said. "Sid can sleep in the middle."

"I can?" Sid asked.

"No. Cuddling. And I may still squash you in my sleep."

"Or I might kill you," Diego said. "Although I won't be doing it in my sleep." He added a friendly grin, to make it clear he was joking ... mostly.

"Really?" Sid rubbed his paws. It seemed a rather peculiar reaction, until he said: "This will be _so_ great. Like a family sleep-over."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Can't we at least have _one_ round of scary stories? I know a few really good ones."

"I think I actually did eat a sloth once," Diego said. "It was dark, and I was in a very bad mood. Hungry, too."

Blessed silence, for all of five seconds.

"Great story. Now, my turn, I think. You see, once upon a time, I - "


End file.
